A Portal to the Ring
by Dragon Ladysupreme
Summary: Usual new girl bit. Yusuke in High school, and some1 from Fuedal Japan coming to protect whats his. x-over with yyh inuyasha and LotR. language violence and orcs
1. I never leave without my katana

****

Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own YYH, Inuyasha or LotR. My life sucks. At least I do own a copy of all three volumes of LotR, a sketch of Sesshy-san and I have a subscription to Shonen Jump. I do own Kuniko, most of the story line and the computer I'm typing this own. ^_^ My life just got a bit better.

These are some sort of important notes. It's up to you to decide whether or not it's really important or not.

Hi, DLs here, but you Can call me Aya. This may be considered a Mary Sue, but it's really not much of one. The character isn't really like me except for the looks and some of the attitude. So just so it's not totally creeping me out, her name and attitude is different, So don't flame me for something as mediocre as that. This will be confusing at first I guess, but I do hope you enjoy this as much as my previous stories. Yume, thanks for the katana.

--------_________________---------___________________-------

"Why bother going? It's just a waste of my time!"

"Kuniko, at least go to your first day. It's a new school, so don't try to start any fights this time, kay." An aged, medium height, red headed woman pleaded. A 6 foot tall girl with thigh length raven hair glared daggers at her. She was wearing a blood red tee-shirt, black leather custom fit pants, combat boots and a dragon pendant. On her hip was a sheathed katana with a black hilt with silver inlaid silver hirouseki stones (these are normally white!!!) and rubies. "And leave that home too."

"First, I'll go to the damned school. Second, I cant promise that I wont fight. And third, I never leave anywhere with out my katana." Before the red headed woman could argue, Kuniko already slammed the door behind her. "Not like your really my mother anyways." This was true. While the woman raised her, they did not share the same blood.

Heading towards the new school, she saw a brunette girl in the school uniform dragging a boy with slicked back, black, hair and wearing a green jumpsuit. "C'mon Keiko, I can walk on my own ya know." The girl now known as Keiko let the boy loose.

"You better stay in class this time Yusuke. Because if you don't I'll have to kill you." She made a gesture as if to shoot a gun at Yusuke's head. Bored, Kuniko decided to join in, at least she had something in common with someone.

"Mind telling me where you go to school?"

"No, Sarayashi High." Keiko answered with a friendly smile. Yusuke got up and started checking out the new girl. Not liking this, Keiko yelled the usual "Yusuke, you jerk!" and slapped him across the face, leaving a handprint that the guy was rubbing with a strange grin on his face.

"Good then, you'll show me how to get there. See, this is my first day so I figured that I'd at least go today." She fought off the urge to unsheathe her weapon. She didn't like this kind of crowd. She didn't like any group of people to tell the truth. She wasn't the same kind of person as the kind she was around right now. The other group was always after her for some reason or another, except for one person. Probably the only one she felt comfortable around, but she was quite a ways from him right now.

"Well, talk about another Hiei. Except for the fact that she's taller and a girl. Hey, she even has the same kind of sword." Yusuke was obviously in a joking mood today.

"Yeah? Well if you don't shut up, you'll find that it probably cuts the same way as his too." Kuniko glared directly into Yusuke's eyes. Now realizing that this girl had a crimson tint in her dark brown eyes, Yusuke gulped and was quiet the rest of the way to school.

**__**

****In the principal's office*****

No, not Takenaka, this was a different principal, seeing how this isn't the junior high. A young woman in her 30's with light brown hair i a tight bun on the top of her head. This was Principal Mikosama. Sitting at her desk, height was indistinguishable, as she motioned for Kuniko to sit down and Yusuke to actually get to class. "I won't bother asking you to leave your katana at home. Your mother already told me you never leave it."

"She's not my mother. She's only my guardian, only raised me she did." Kuniko spat out with venom. Mikosama frowned and wrote something down in a file. "I don't require psychological help principal, so I suggest you cross that off. The only reason I say that is because my mother was said to have died honorably in battle. I want to respect that." Eyes wide, she crossed off the statement that she recently put down.

"Interesting how you already knew what I wrote." She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not used to officials writing that down, if that's what your implying. I am not mentally unstable." The principal gave a simple, single nod and a hand signal to send Kuniko on her way. Stepping out, Kuniko went straight out the front gate. Seeing Yusuke and a huge orange haired oaf jump the fence and start fighting while walking. "Time to raise some hell"

Yusuke and the oaf went into an alley, Kuniko was in a place where she had a view of them, but they had little to no view of her. The oaf started off with a slow and unskilled punch. Yusuke easily dodged and gave an uppercut into the oaf's rid cage. That was the fight, the oaf was down and smirked only saying "Heh, I almost got you that time Urameshi. Next time I won't go easy on you and you go down."

"You mean you've been going easy on me these last million times, saying the same time to make me feel stronger? Heh, your a real baka you know. C'mon Kuwabara, now you owe me a drink now." Yusuke pulled the oaf now recognized as Kuwabara off the ground and they headed out of the alley. At least until a short guy cut them off. His hair was black and had a white starburst, and his style was simply Vegeta-ish. Yes, that described him perfectly. Kuniko watched enough Dragon Ball Z to similarize the short guy to Vegeta. "Hey, new case already?"

"Hn." The guy shoved a tape into Yusuke's arms and seemed to have disappeared.

"Okay. Now that's was fast." Kuniko said as she slipped out of her hiding place and headed to the forest by the mountains. She remembered hearing about a martial arts master that was also a psychic. Maybe she could help Kuniko, so she decided to check it out for herself.

**__**

*********Genkai's Temple. Entrance path***********

Kuniko stopped and saw memorial tablets and talismans. With a smirk, she closed her eyes and muttered something in an unrecognizable language. It was a handy trick she learned before coming to Tokyo. After a few minutes, she headed to the front door. As she was about to knock on it, the doors were already opened, revealing an old woman with pale pink hair and was shorter than the Vegeta look-alike. "Who the hell are you and how did you get past my talismans?"

Kuniko was about to unsheathe and strike her katana, but thought against it. Instead she bowed respectfully and backed up. "Simply put, my name is Hiroshina Kuniko. I was taught how to get by talismans, and I'm here to learn to control my rapidly advancing abilities. There were rumors of a psychic martial arts master that-"

"That's enough. I'm too old to have another apprentice. Slackers shouldn't take up the martial arts anyway." The old woman retorted.

"Good, cuz it's my psychic abilities that I feel needs work. While martial arts is a great opportunity, this is far more important." To the surprise of the old woman, she had found someone that actually held potential, without the idiocy she usually saw paired with it. With a smirk, she turned and headed back inside, Kuniko following, into a room with two large spikes and sat down on a mat signaling the girl to do the same. Knowing she was already on good terms, she felt the nerd to strengthen those terms. "I'm sorry if I am intruding. As I said earlier, this is important."

"That's enough sucking up. Tell me all of your abilities so I can tell if your even worth my time to work on you."

"Okay, lemme think this through. Telepathy, telekinesis, precognitism, and pyrokinesis with the ability to summon the flames as well. I can also draw on a pendant to summon a special type of ice and control that as well. Those are all the psychic abilities I know of for now." She was almost a bit winded, trying to say all of that quickly as possible in one breathe. At the same time she could sense someone familiar coming, but ignored it. Soon she saw Genkai's face trying to come to a decision.

"All of that and you expect me to believe that you really need help?" Kuniko gave a single nod. Wit a sigh, Genkai had made her decision. "Fine, let me deal with my idiot former apprentice. You may meet him if you want. We start soon and I expect to work you to the bone." Genkai went back out the same doors as before and saw the same guys as earlier. "Why am I so unfortunate to see you two idiots today?"

"Aww, you know you love us. So grams, what do you know about portals?" Yusuke said with an idiotic smile. Genkai turned her back inside with Yusuke and Kuwabara at her heels. They sat down, not taking notice of the womans current guest. That didn't mean that the guest didn't notice them though, she glared at them the whole time with a cold blue glow from her eyes that was very pale and almost unnoticeable. "So what DO you know about portals? The toddler just sent us on another case expecting one to open soon."

"Dimwit, you should learn to know when not to say something like that in front of my guests." Yusuke didn't get it. "Yusuke meet my new student, Hiroshina Kuniko." Yusuke and Kuwabara looked around to see Kuniko right to the side of them. "But I wouldn't be surprised if she already knew what you were yapping about."

"their minds are easy to penetrate. I understand now why you hesitated to take me in. Wit Yusuke as your student, anyone would've been against teaching anyone again. Now I know who the Vegeta look-alike really is too." Kuniko smirked. Seeing everything in both their mind seemed to have explained it all. She knew everything that has happened to the idiots over the course of the past three years. Genkai took out a peice of paper and a pen and put it over to the opposite side of the room from where Kuniko was. 

"While you spar with Kuwabara, I want you to use you kinesis to write down everything your thinking." Genkai challenged Kuniko. She indeed was planning to work her to the bone. Or not, Kuwabara refused to fight.

"No! It's against my code of honor to fight girls."

"That code of yours is going to get you killed someday Kuwabara." Genkai said while reading what Kuniko was writing. Yes, the writing was a bit shaky but was still legible. "You got her angry idiot." At that instant, Kuniko already had Kuwabara against the wall with the sharp edge of her katana les than a centimeter of his throat. Reading what was just written Genkai frowned. "Hiroshina, that's enough. It's obvious that these two idiot's wont help your skills. We'll have to wait for two others more suitable to your training to arrive." Kuniko got off of Kuwabara and sheathed her katana. Still writing with her mind, she decised to ask Genkai something through that way. Genkai read it and responded. "It's none of your cncern of who or what these two are. But these two morons are both human, for the most part at least."

:Hey Genkai, what's going on? She didn't even say anything." Yusuke uh... said as politely as anyone could expect from him. Genkai ignored his idiotic question and took the pen and paper and put it into a drawer which was locked promptly. Then everyone noticed a girl, no guy, with red hair wearing a black uniform and had emerald eyes. Following him was the Vegeta-ish guy. Kuniko already knew, thanks to the weak minds of Yusuke and Kuwabara, they were Kurama and Hiei. Also thanks to them, she also knew what they were. "As usaul, on time. Now get in here already, I have a job for you two." Kuniko smiled, well actually smirked, for she knew what was to happen very soon.

****

________-------------__________------------_________

Yeah, it sucked this time. Very little action, but at least some Kuwabara bashing. The whole past 3 years thing meant from the first episode. I believe that by now, Yusuke already faced and defeated Raizen and is now a demon lord. As for Kuniko, more will be revealed on her throughout the story. If your the impatient type though, you may check out my bio on this site. It's pretty much the same except for the Yami's drawing, name, and Callisto.

So I dare you to review, and if you must, flame me. Just don't flame for thinking it's a Mary Sue or a self insertion fic. I already covered that bit. Because of the majority of my readers, this will be non-yaoi. I might start some teasers for upcoming chapters, but not this time. I WILL ONLY CONTINUE IF I RECEIVE REVIEWS, GOT THAT?!

Ja ne minna-san,

Aya, supreme lady of dragons, sort of successful writer, thief and pyro, eater of pizza and sweet snow, Kuwabara basher, bishie lover especially Sesshy-sama, and maker of extremely long titles of own name and about to be flamed for it.

But you may call me master. *Gets hit by a fireball* Fine! Aya! Just call me Aya.


	2. She's not what she seems

****

** Yo, this is the ultimately evil disclaimer. Don't own shit. Shit being YYH, LotR and IY. Only own Kuniko, the katana she has that Yume gave me and the story line that doesn't follow the book. Yes, I made it so Yusuke passed that match and became a demon lord. Evilness done. **

**Recap- Kuniko ditches school and goes to become a student of Genkai's. Hiei and Kurama just arrived at the temple.**

**Review Response-**

**YumeMonoGatori- *lol* No, he's in black cuz the school uniform changed. That and I think he's hotter in black. I mean I've seen a pic of him in black spandex and *drools* uh... rated pg-13, cant say anymore I think.**

** So yeah, the big stuff. I'd just like to say that people are probably OOC, it's Kuwabara's fault. That and I'm still in a torturing mood from writing "Don't Ask". I know some of you might think this is a self-insertion fic and that this sucks. Maybe you'll like this chapter better. Oh, and since I don't know how strong my skills are in fighting scenes, it might not be too good. Kay, finally done with that, now for the newest installment of "A Portal to the Ring."**

**5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%**

"I see we have a guest. Does she know of us?" Of course this is Kurama that made the inquiry. Upon their entrance, Hiei went to some wall and glared at everything.

Kuniko gave a smirk. "You could blame your weak minded friends Shuichi. Or should I say Youko Kurama?" Kurama didn't look shocked, even if he was. Kuniko was about to sit down, till Genkai stopped her that is.

"You start training with them right away." If Kuniko was outraged, she didn't show it either. She gave a single nod and got back up. Hiei still glared at everything and Kurama raised an eyebrow at Genkai. "She's my new pupil, fox. These two wont help her progress."

"I thought you've given up teaching martial arts Genkai. I can only wonder what would bring about a sudden change in decision." Once again, such politeness could come from Kurama himself.

"She's not here for that baka kitsune. She has different priorities believe it or not." (A/N: Who wants to watch Ripley's?!)Genkai grabbed a new pen and sheets of paper. Then everyone was led outside, out to where the final rounds of her tournament that Yusuke won. Finding a solid flat place on the ground, she set the paper down with the pen down on it, signaling for her and Kurama to go further into the battle ground. "Hiroshina, do what you did when fighting with the idiot." Kuniko nodded to Genkai. While Kuniko took a fighting stance, it looked like Kurama was just standing there.

****

******Gomen every1. I figured you'd want the fighting scene to stand out all special. Was I wrong or something?********

Kurama was observing Kuniko's stance. It wasn't similar to any form he was familiar with, but at first it looked like a ballet position, and it seemed to suit her fine. The left leg was forward with the foot pointed to the right by a 23 degree angle from facing directly forward. The right leg was shifted back a bit, leaning on the balls of her foot which was slightly angled and laid bent a it. Both shoulders were dropped. Her body was fixed to face forward. Arms were bent up to her chest a bit and the hands were in a very open fist. (A/N: This stance I created on my own, I own it!) Then a balance was finalized. She nodded for Kurama to start, who nodded in turn and agreement. Brushing a rose out of his hair, he turned it into his most basic weapon, the rosewhip. As this went on, sounds of a pen scratching paper was heard by all. Now finally for some action, once again I apologize if it's not good enough.

Kurama rushed and feigned a whip slash. Kuniko used a form of batojutsu and sliced the whip. Kurama brought on a kick at the same time, which didn't connect. Turns out she used a double batojutsu, using the shell (A/N: I don't know the exact term for this) to deflect the kick. As Kurama landed, Kuniko flipped back and used the momentum for her rush towards Kurama. She faked a punch from the left, which Kurama went to dodge, but crescent kicked him from the right, knocking him back a few feet. Kurama quickly recovered and went in for a series of kicks and punches. Most of the time Kuniko would either dodge or block, but there were a few times where he connected wit his onslaught. The pen off to the side was still going, while Genkai was reading what was put down. Kurama's onslaught continued.

"Okay, that's enough you two. For now." Kurama, with his usual great control, stopped in an instant and backed off a bit and was a bit out of breath. Kuniko was in the same condition as Kurama, but she stared at Genkai as well. "Now you'll fight with Hiei, Hiroshina." Hiei scowled, but switched places with Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara were in a state of shock. Genkai shifted the papers to reveal a new sheet of paper. Kuniko and Hiei shared glares at each other as both took their fighting stances.

****

*********Different fight. Different section. Deal with it! XD*********

It started in an instant. A fight of katana's erupted. Hiei went about with whatever attack he usually starts with as Kuniko used batojutsu to counter. The two weren't even blurs. You couldn't see where they were until the clash of their katana's created a flash. Still the pen was going, Genkai reading with Kurama doing the same over her shoulder. Okay, let's slow time a bit here.

Both had expressionless eyes, trying to read each others next move. Renditions of batojutsu and kodachie's and other ryu style techniques were used. Each read the other with precision and countered or parried. Black flames started to surround Hiei's katana's blade, while red around Kuniko's. This was going nowhere fast. So let's return to normal time's speed. Tree's that were already half dead were falling every now and then soon engulfed in flames. Still the pen was going, though slowing down slightly. Genkai watched and furrowed a brow. Yusuke was just barely following the fight, and Kuwabara was shocked at the speed of which he couldn't comprehend. (A/N: A snail is faster than his comprehension though. Ha ha.) Genkai had enough on this part.

"That's enough." Hiei and Kuniko froze with katana blades locked still. The two backed off and sheathed their katana's with a nod. Then to everyone's surprise, Hiei smirked. Kuniko gave a look of confusion, having Hiei point out her left arm.

"Damn it!" Kuniko yelled at the sight of the free flowing blood. "Guess your better than I thought. Either you actually landed a blow, or I did this to myself during that last round." A spot on her shirt glowed as she put her opposite hand over the wound. Taking off the hand, and ending the glow, she revealed the wound to have been closed, but still very red.

****

********Nothing really different. Just the end of the fighting rounds*********

"You were slacking off. Never slow down the pen, no matter how occupied you are!" Genkai continued her criticizing the two fights as she led everybody back to the temple. A slight twitch started to develop in Kuniko's hands, she didn't like criticism at all. Very few actually lived to do so, despite her easy going nature at times. When they got back to the temple, Yusuke and Kuwabara left. Kurama still had some extra time, and Hiei... well he didn't care at all. "I expect better, I will not accept anything less then everything you have."

"Of course Genkai, I shouldn't have gotten into the fight more than my original task. But I couldn't pass up this chance to give it my all almost against someone as skilled as Hiei." She glanced at Hiei, who was ignoring everything and glaring. He was nothing like HIM (A/N: What? Too vague? Deal with it for now!) in the smallest sense in attitude. "Know what? I'll just go and-"

"Your not finished today slacker." 

"Oro?" (A/N: Yes, I know this is Kenshin's. Couldn't pass up this chance.)

"You heard me. I want you to show me your skills in your levitation." Yusuke barged in, with Kuwabara at his heels. Behind him is what looked like a black hole, except blue and green. Everyone but Genkai went outside to see the sight. The winds reopened the gash in Kuniko's arm and splattered it to the winds.

"Kuso! Now he's gonna come here." Kuniko started cursing in several various languages. Kurama's curiosity peaked.

"Who's coming may I ask?"

"Uhh... I guess you could call him my boyfriend. Very protective, and has a great sense of smell when it comes to my blood." Kurama nodded in acknowledgment. In a bit of a distance, something with white long hair in a mainly white outfit, with red sashes and what looked to be a boa, ran towards them. Immediately when he was there, he went right in between Kuniko and the guys.. Kuniko put her injured arms hand on his shoulder. "No Sesshy-san. They aren't the source of the wound. That is." She directed his attention to the 'hole'.

"Who is that guy?" Yusuke asked wit a bit of a scowl. He didn't know why, but he just didn't like the new comer. For some reason though, Kurama smirked.

"That, Yusuke, is the lord of the western lands from the feudal era, Sesshoumaru. So this is Kuniko's 'boyfriend' that she mentioned. Very interesting." Sesshoumaru's hearing picked up what Kurama just said and put his arms around her. Not hugging, but holding Kuniko possessively. For the first time around the group, this caused Kuniko to smile. "Maybe he's more than that even."

"Hn, of course fox, that is obvious." C'mon, guessed who said that. At this Kuwabara just realized something.

"I think that's a demon guys. His spirit energy's way high, and those ears don't look very human." Everyone's face went -_-U. Yusuke hit Kuwabara upside the back of his head. Drawing attention away from her and Sesshoumaru, Kuniko decided to divert that attention.

"Isn't that the portal for your case Yusuke?" Yusuke nodded. All of the sudden, the portal moved closer and sucked Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Sesshoumaru and Kuniko into it. In that order too.

****

*************I just love separating this stuff***********

Everyone recovered and looked around. They were outside a huge gate. Nothing looked familiar, there were no huge buildings. It was like a huge step backwards into time. Sesshoumaru got Kuniko up, while everyone got themselves up. Kuniko gave a huge loud knock at the gate, with everyone behind her and Sesshoumaru beside her. A small window opened to reveal a pudgy old face of a man's. "What business do you have here in Bree?"

"I'm sorry sir, but we seem to be lost. May we please come inside?" Kuniko gave her best Kurama impression. The window closed, and the gate opened up to reveal a crowded street. Quickly checking the gatekeepers mind for a place to stay, Kuniko levitated his money pouch into her hand unnoticed, besides Kurama that is. She led everybody to a single building with a hanging sign that read "The Prancing Pony" and went inside. "Now for a room."

****

**********Time jump! Time jump! Every1 loves a time jump!**********

Everyone except Yusuke and Kuwabara was still downstairs, just hanging out. The door opened, but it looked like no one came in. They did see though, it was pouring outside. Soon they saw four kid-sized people sit at a table. For some reason though, Kuniko's attention went to a man in a corner against a wall smoking a pipe and was still hooded, staring at the new people. The waiter went by her, but she stopped him. "Sir, who is the hooded man over there?"

"That's Strider. A ranger he is, dangerous those type are though."

"Feh, I'm dangerous. Thank you anyway." She let him continue his work. Later on, one of the small guys were singing. Then in an instant, he disappeared.

****

**5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%**

** ^_^ See, this one was definitely better. I finally got everyone into Middle Earth. Kuniko fought our two favorite demons, and you get to see an obvious pairing. As usual, reviews are expected. I never said they had to be great ones, flame if you must. Oce again I return to the Mary Sue subject, don't flame over that because you think it is. It isn't to me.**

** This is based on the book version of LotR, not the movie, so if you don't recognize a part, consult the book and not the movies. Yeah, Sesshy didn't say a thing this time, don't worry, he will. He actually plays an important role.**

**__**

********Teaser time********

Since I'm following the book of LotR, or at least trying to. I'm manipulating it to get the group with the book's group of travelers. So everyone meets and heads to Rivendale.

********End Teaser*********

**So once again, ja ne minna-san**

**Aya, the one that will stop with these ridiculously long titles of her own name, eater of pizza and sweet snow, lady of the western lands, supreme lady of dragons, thief and pyro, and soon to be flamed for these afor mentioned long titles of own name.**

**But I still accept Master. (random person sets me on fire) Hello! Part fire youkai, that doesn't hurt me a bit! (insert evil laughter)**


	3. Meeting a Ranger and Wraithes

****

Yeah, technically I've written all three chapters at once. So the following Prechapter authoress note is in regard to that. It was wriiten on 10-5-03 today is 10-13-03. So way out of date.

Yeah, I've been on a roll. 3 chapters at once is a good start for me. Originally I was just going to put up one chapter and leave you hanging. Instead I just put up one in the morning and the rest later. Reason why... I have a full version book of LotR, which means all three volumes.

So happy birthday to me, giving stuff to you. If you think about it, it's kinda like what hobbits do in LotR. I'm not going into that right now though. No heart, no initiative, and I don't think you want to know either.

Recap: Kuniko spars with Kurama and Hiei, coming out with just a cut. Yusuke and Kuwabara return to the temple with a "hole" behind them. The "hole" reopens Kuniko's wound and attracts Sesshoumaru to them. There, everyone is sucked into the "hole" and land outside the village of Bree. Taking a room at the Prancing Pony, a kid sized guy disappears from thin air while singing.

Longest recap ever... if you think anyone's OOC, blame Kuwabara. I don;t know why exactly, he's my scapegoat. That's his purpose in life. So enjoy this installment of "A Portal to the Ring",

5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%5%

***Prancing Pony, around same time as where I left you***

The kid sized guy, simply known as Underhill, was singing a song again. As he said "The cow jumped over the moon" he jumped too high, and instead of landing, he vanished. Everyone except the group of demos and the ranger wondered where he went. The demons sensed Underhill go over by Strider and reappear. Strider grabbed Underhill by the collar and dragged him up the stairs.

"This seems familiar." Kuniko just remembered her bag on her back and took out a thick paperback black book. Going through the pages, she found it blank except for the maps and language appendix. "Now we know where we are now." She was sitting in Sesshoumaru's lap, Kurama and Hiei were in a couch nearby. Kurama took the book from her and looked at the cover. "I guess it's a bit ate to say this. Welcome to Middle Earth, source of the book Lord of the Rings."

"You've read the whole book already?" Kurama continued to look over the maps.

"Not all of it. This looks to be the beginning of chapter 10 though. We ought to be careful, there's trouble coming tonight." Everyone went back upstairs, all but Kuniko went to their room. Kuniko went to another room and knocked on the door. The door opened with a sword pointed at her head, without even blinking Kuniko pushed the sword down gently. "I mean no harm. Just a request to travel to Rivendell with you and the hobbits."

"How do you know of our travels?" Strider said with caution, making sure not to leak anything. The sword was sheathed, but he blocked the door still.

"I'm not sure what I can say for you to believe me. I know of what travels, and I want to accompany your group, along with my own. It's pretty obvious that we're not native to any lands on Middle Earth, and we wish to return to our own."

"I have the feeling your intentions run deeper and dips into our own." Kuniko remained silent in deep thought.

"If not Gandalf the Grey, the Elves, might be the key to our return. The situation of our arrival is unusual, or rarely heard of. In fact, our arrival is purely accidental. That is why we wish to accompany you."

"What does you party consist of?" Kuniko could see the hobbits sitting on the bed, listening with curiosity on their faces.

"There are 6 of us. A human, a hanyou-"

"Hanyou?"

"Sorry, half human and half demon." Strider nodded in some sort of understanding, but more questions arose in his mind. "I'll explain soon. One of us is actually a reborn demon in a human body. The rest of us are pure demon, or youkai."

"Okay, now I know what you all are. I just don't understand exactly what it is that you are. What do you mean by 'demon'?" The ranger finally let Kuniko in, who took up the offer. She sat in the opposing chair Strider was sitting in.

"To compare it to the way of your comprehension. Where my group is from, demons and humans, or youkai and ningens are much like Elves and Men in this land." She paused and went over her words, making sure they were correct. She glanced at the now sleeping hobbits, with a smirk. "Of course not all youkai are that superior to ningens, some are very low class. Like... goblins and trolls are compared to Elves. An SS class being the strongest and the lowest being... actually I don't know the lowest. The lowest I've met was a D class."

"So which ones of your group are youkai, uh... ningen and hanyou?" Strider wasn't used to such a harsh accent, but the girl made it seem almost soft. Instead of the desired response though, she just smirked at him.

"You will find out soon enough 'Strider'" Almost mocking the name, she got up and headed towards the door. Halfway though, she stopped and grabbed her head as if from a serious brain freeze. A shriek was heard from the hobbits quarters on the lower levels. The hobbits on the bed woke up in alarm, Underhill mentioning worry of someone named Merry. "Kuso, that's quite hard on the ears." Kuniko was already up and sitting back in the chair she was in earlier, still nursing her headache.

"You heard them before their cry."

"Sensitive hearing. I'm mixed with several types of demons. Don't be fooled though, I'm considered the higher classes. If you were to sort me specifically, then it would be SS class oracle." Kuniko got up, muttered "ja ne" and left the room closing the door behind her. She went into her room, to see Sesshoumaru awake, shirtless and still in bed for her return it would seem. "Heard it too?"

"How could I not? It's hard to ignore the cry of death, especially if you've heard it before." Kuniko was already in a spaghetti strap tank top and shorts, both black. She got into bed and snuggled up to Sesshoumaru and put the covers over them both. Right, since this isn't rated R, I have no choice but to skip to morning. Both 'found' their clothes and met everyone downstairs. Including Strider and the hobbits, talking to Kurama. Yusuke was asleep, Kuwabara was bragging, and as usual Hiei was glaring at every little thing.

"Hey these guys are even taller than the shrimp!" Kuwabara laughed idiotically at his own remark. Hiei's jagan glowed under his headband for a second, causing Kuwabara to shut up immediately.

Everyone got their last supplies and left with a pony along with everything else. The hobbit named Sam got the animal, for it's living position apparently. The poor thing was nothing but skin and bones and it's ribs were seen perfectly. Hiei stated how not even the lowest class of demon would bother killing it.

****

***3 days later. Midgewater Marshes***

"What do they live on when they cant get hobbit?" (A/N: ^-^;;; Direct quote.) Sam asked while swatting the bugs and scratching his neck. All the hobbits showed problems with the bugs. Strider ignored the pests, and the foreigners used their energy to drive the pests away. Actually other than the hobbits, Kuwabara was the only one with any trouble from it the whole time.

The next night, everyone, save Sam Merry and Pippin, saw a light on a hill called Weathertop. Only Frodo questioned it though, with Strider saying he wasn't sure and the others ignoring it for the most part. 

They finally left the Marshes the next day in hope of reaching the said hill in the next day.

By mid-day on the sixth night out from Bree, they were already at the slope. Kuwabara was surprisingly quiet, while Yusuke was still complaining of "the stupid nature hike" to which everybody attempted to ignore. Reaching the top, Frodo and Strider made note of some recent etchings in some boulder. They came to the definite conclusin that they missed Gandalf by only about a day or so. "So then how do we get back? If this 'wizard' can get us back, where do we get to meet up with him?" Yusuke was pissed off big time. Kuniko took out the thick book from her bag and looked through the maps in the back.

"I don't see a proper location between here and Rivendell by Striders planned route." Strider strode over Kuniko, took and looked over the book, nodded and returned the book to her. A glint of cold blue flashed in her eyes, then in an instant Strider was floating in midair. Sesshoumaru put an arm over her, whispered something in her ear, then let her go. Strider was set back down, and held back looking at Kuniko with a warning glare. "Next time, watch your hands. I don't like ningens touching my stuff, much less without my consent." She put the book back in her bag and went over to set up her part of camp, with Sesshoumaru by her side talking lightly but firmly to her.

"They can see?! I know they could smell, if that's what you could call it, but I was never told that they could see." Now Sam looked as pissed as Yusuke was.

"I was careless in coming up here in the open. Yes they can see, and sense every living thing. I was so caught up with meeting Gandalf again, it slipped my mind. Biggest thing is, the ring draws them" Strider said, sitting now on the boulder.

Frodo panicked. "Is there any way to avoid them? I run they will follow, if I stay then everyone is in danger."

"So they can sense energy much like we can. Is there anyway to avoid them for some of the groups sake?" Kurama glanced at Frodo, who seemed to be in shock.

"Yes, we will set up a ring of fire. Possibly the only thing they fear." Strider announced. The whole group set up the ring for the fire the rest of the day. Then they set a sleeping area in the camp, after eating that is. Hiei and Kuniko used their fire powers to start up the fire, though both almost overdid it. They were both calmed down by Sesshoumaru and Kurama. Soon it was night fall, a shriek was heard in the distance.

****

***************************************************************

Yay! Wait, is this another cliffy? Poor you, me setting up 2 of them in a row. It would have been worse if I continued to the point where I would normally have stopped, it would have been an even bigger cliffhanger. So I'm actually kinda nice. Did you like this chapter? What was the best part of the whole thing so far? Worst? Hehe I'm going for 10 reviews now, help me get there. Please! *chibifies eyes* Please review and get me to my goal?

***Teaser Time!***

I finally get past this one chapter. Something happens that causes the whole group to speed up their travels. There's more whining from Yusuke, more temper outbursts from Kuniko, and a new plant to be kept in Kurama's hair. 

***Teaser Time!***

So until then minna-san. Ja ne

Aya aka Palin Deathholder aka Dragon Ladysupreme

and the provider of Kuniko's katana,

YumeMonoGatori


	4. Attack in the Night

****

Disclaimer: Own none of it but Kuniko. Spoilers in LotR may be present in much later chapters or in the sequel, if there is one that is. The only spoiler is based on YYH, and that's Genkai's life being back and Yusuke being a Demon Lord now. 

So did ya miss me? None of you really responded to my questions, so now I'm keeping that up and asking how well I did in the fight scenes in ch.2 okay. Now for my usual responses:

DDreamer- Well arigatou for liking it. SESSHO-SAN IS MINE, YOU CANT HAVE HIM!! Ahem, right, next one...

Please Update- Well, here it is. I guess you like it that much huh? Maybe you could say an actual name or something instead of the same thing as your review.

Everqueen- Arigato nasai, I mean it, unless I said that wrong. Hope I didn't. Updates are needed kick your hubby off for a few minutes and update your great stories.

Star Silver Fox- Um... thanks? 

So that's everyone for now at least. For the recap, its what happened in last chapter. I don't think I'll do that anymore. So now for your warning. If anyone's OOC it's because of Kuwabara, its always his fault. So that and everyone is facing something new in this and I'm manipulating everything to fit the story line as much as possible with out changing anything major. So enjoy.

^-^ ^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^

Night came upon the group and their camp. Most of everyone were starting to realize their hunger for they hadn't eaten since breakfast. Only those that were youkai didn't mind the so called lack of food. They had a meager dinner for safety instead of a filling one. Frodo was poring over the remains of the rations, worried of it not lasting the time they need it for. "We've used more than we ought."

"Don't you worry about that. There is food in the wild. The plants here are plentiful, that and I have some skill as a hunter." Strider reassured Frodo. Kuniko surprised her self when she decided to pitch in on Striders reassurance.

"You have several skilled people traveling with you. You have a very skilled hunter, a true survivor, an expert in plants that can provide almost every type of plant and of course me who could also hunt when necessary." Strider eyed her curiously, with some amusement. He could tell that she was far from acting herself, but shrugged it off when she went back to Sesshoumaru, who was talking with the rest of the group they came with.

The temperature dropped as it got darker. Everyone found their own way of keeping warm though. Strider was used to being outdoors. The hobbits stayed huddled together by the pony. Kurama used the warmth of the plants. Hiei didn't feel the cold considering what he is. Neither did Kuniko, but was in Sesshoumaru's lap to keep him warm. The hobbits were in too much fear, so Strider told them tales of Elves and Men. Then Merry perked up. "Tell us of Gil-galad. Do you know of any more stories like that?"

"In fact, I do. as does Frodo for it concerns us closely."

Frodo responded slowly. "I only know what little Gandalf has told me./ He was the last of the great Elf-kings of Middle Earth. His name means starlight in their tongue. Elendil went with him as an elf-friend to-"

"No!" Strider interrupted, with Frodo understanding. "I doubt that tale should be told with servants of the enemy at hand. If we get to the house of Elrond, you may hear it there."

Sam was now begging to Strider. "Please tell us a tale about the elves before the fading time." While the foreigners group found it amusing to see Sam beg for a story, their curiosity peaked and wanted to learn more of this strange lands history, even Yusuke and Kuwabara. Strider agreed with a nod.

"I will tell you the tale of Tinúviel. But only in brief since it is terribly long and the end unknown. Its sad, but may lift your hearts." He remained silent but then started to chant softly;

"_The leaves were long, the grass was green,_

The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,

And in the glade a light was seen

Of stars in shadows shimmering.

Tinúviel was dancing there,

To music of a pipe unseen,

And light of stars was in her hair,

And in her raiment glimmering.

There Beren come forth from mountains cold,

And lost he wandered in the leaves,

And where the Elven-river rolled

He walked alone and sorrowing.

He peered between the hemlock-leaves

And saw in wonder flowers of gold

Upon her mantle and her sleeves,

And her hair like shadows following.

Enchantment healed his weary feet

That over hills were doomed to roam:

And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,

And grasped at moonbeams glistening.

Through woven woods in Elvenhome

She lightly fled on dancing feet,

And left him lonely still to roam

In the silent forest listening.

He heard there oft the flying sound

Of feet as light as linden-leaves,

Or music welling underground,

In hidden hollows quavering.

Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves,

And one by one with sighing sound

Whispering fell the beechen leaves

In the wintry woodland wavering.

He sought her ever, wandering far

Where leaves of years were thickly strewn,

By light of moon and ray of star

In frosty heavens shivering.

Her mantle glinted in the moon,

As on a hill-top high and far

She danced, and at ehr feet were strewn

A mist of silver quivering.

When winter passed, she came again,

And her song released the sudden spring,

Like rising lark, and falling rain,

And melting water bubbling.

He saw the elven flowers spring

About her feet, and healed again

He longed by her to dance and sing

Upon the grass untroubling.

Again she fled, but swift he came.

Tinúviel! Tinúviel!

He called her by her elvish name;

And there she halted listening.

One moment stood she, and a spell

His voice laid on her: Beren came,

And his doom fell on Tinúviel

That in his arms lay glistening.

As Beren looked into her eyes

Within the shadows of her hair,

The trembling starlight of the skies

He saw there mirrored shimmering.

Tinúviel the elven-fair,

Immortal maiden elven-wise,

About him cast her shadowy hair

And arms like sliver glimmering.

Long was the way that fate them bore,

O'er stormy mountains cold and grey,

Through halls of iron and darkening door,

And woods of nightshade morrowless

The Sundering Seas between them lay,

And yet at last they met once more,

And long ago they passed away

In the forest singing sorrowless"

He stopped for a few moments and spoke again. "That is but a rough echo of the Elvish song. It was of the meeting of a Mortal man and one considered the fairest of elvish women. This was when the world was young. Now there is Elrond of that Kin, in Rivendell." Everyone watched his eager face which was dimly lit by the fire. His eyes were seen rich and deep. One of the hobbits pointed to the top of Weathertop, where the moon crowned. There was a figure that spread dread into everyone's hearts. Sam and Merry got up and joined the other group by the fire, while Frodo and Pippin remained still. Sam ran back to Frodo, who sprang up, and told him he thought he saw 2 or 3 more westwards. "Get to the fire, faces outwards. Prepare long sticks in your hands."

Everyone did so, except Hiei and Kuniko who didn't need the sticks. Sounds of Strider hushing Frodo and Yusuke covering Kuwabara's mouth with his free hand was heard till Pippin gasped "What's that?" at the same time. All felt a shadow slip over the lip of the dell on the side way of the hill. Three or Four black figures started to advance with a venomous hiss giving off a piercing chill. The reikai tantei along with the two others took a fighting stance their own. Merry and Pippin took to laying on the ground. Sam shrunk to Frodo's side who was just as terrified.

He then received this irresistible urge to put the ring on. Despite all the warnings he had been given, he disregarded them and longed to yield. Though resisting at first, he drew out the chain with the ring around it and slipped it on his index finger on his left hand. He immediately the black shadows became terribly clear. Not only that, but new images took over the foreigners who remained in their fighting stances. Back to the shadows, there were 5 tall figures, white merciless faces, under their mantles were long grey robes, their grey hairs were helms of their mantles which were silver. In each had a steel sword in their haggardly hands, eyes falling upon the hobbit. Desperate he drew his own sword, which flickered red, causing 2 of the figured to halt. The third which held a knife with a sword and seemed the leader sprang forth on Frodo. Frodo threw him self forward on the ground and yelled "A Elbereth! Gilthoniel!" Striking at the figures feet at the same time. The figure cried shrilly and stabbed Frodo's left shoulder. As he lost consciousness he took of the ring and tightly grasped it in his right hand. 

Kuniko rushed to pick him up and start some mild healing techniques that she learned through watching others. She levitates him closer to the fire and waited for him to stir. Other than her only strider and the other hobbits came to check on their fallen friend. It was a while till he woke and asked about a pale king, who Strider told us was one of the wraiths. Turns out that while Frodo was in the other world, everyone else fought to keep the wraith's away. The demons had some trouble though due to the enemies cry and presence. Kuwabara fainted and Hiei had to blur away due to his Jagan eye. Kuniko struggled to stay still, Sesshoumaru stayed by her side, slashing at the wraith's which were heading towards her. Yusuke tried to use a spirit gun, but found it useless for it just went through them. Kurama tries to use a fire plant and turn it to a whip to keep away the creatures, which was quite effective. In the end though, it seemed that only the hobbits, save Frodo, were unscathed from the battle. 

Frodo told them what he went through, Strider looked with worry. He ordered everyone to boil water and keep him warm. Anyone that could helped, with Hiei returning soon afterwards. "Those things are turning back."

U_UU_UU_UU_UU_UU_UU_UU_UU_UU_U

So another cliffy, just to keep you hanging. This chapter is for Kohaku on her birthday. So feliz cumpleanos Kohaku, keep writing and have many pleasant days.

As usual, R&R. This teaser isn't going to be all special, but nothing is different.

***Teaser Time!***

We start our rushed travels to Rivendell. Something strange is going on to the youkai in the group. Who is going to be found in a more serious condition than let on?

***Teaser Time***

So ja ne minna-san. Till next time.

Aya aka Dragon Ladysupreme aka Palin Deathholder.


	5. Passed one river on edge

****

Disclaimer: Don't own Lord of the Rings, Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. I own Kuniko, the katana she carries and the... ok not the plot really. I own the altered version of the plot.

I AM SOOO SORRY!!! I have ignored this fic as much as New Case. Why though I will never know. Possibly just waiting for reviews. Now to get back into the groove. So I take out my Lord of the Rings book and flip to the chapter I left off at and write this chapter down. Well first I'll do a short response to your reviews then go into the chapter finally. 

Star Silver Fox: ^^ Thanks for reviewing. 

Winged Knight: It's only for now that Yusuke will be so useless. I mean he IS in a new dimension and all. He hasn't adjusted to the place and isn't familiar with the types of creatures there. As for the Balrog... I haven't even gotten near that part in the story. As I said, I'm following the book, not the movie. The movie is a lot less happenings than the book. I mean the fellowship is 398 pages on my paperback and I've only reached page 192 at the beginning of this chapter. Be patient is all I have to say.

Anime Creature: ^^ I am so glad you love this. I guess you have an author alert on me... I'm being lazy and not checking the site to see if you had. ^^; I know you've been waiting a while but here is the update.

As I sigh, I hope that this chapter brings in more than 3 reviews. Then my heart sinks as I remember the other stories I haven't updated. As I write this I keep wondering how Orlando Bloom got so hot and if I should do another fic on something he's in again. Then I stare at my Legolas poster right above my computer screen just typing this nonsense. Realizing that I'm still typing like that I shake my head and resume to what I was doing, further realizing that I confirmed at least one persons suspicions that I am psychotic.

Well this is where I say enjoy the chapter while I hope that its somewhat still up to standards. Seeing how my own memory is like a goldfishes then I will backtrack and more likely be in more detail to as what happened. Enjoy!

-----------------__________________--------------------------___________________----------------------

It wasn't too long till Frodo reawakened. Still he had the ring clutched in his hand. Looking around frantically with his wide eyes. "Where is the pale king?"

Everyone that was there seemed relieved to see him awake to even answer. The hobbits were ecstatic. As Strider came out of the shadows towards Frodo, Sam quickly drew his sword and stood over the injured one. Strider simply ignored Sam and knelt down at Frodo's side. His voice was gentle, "I'm no black rider Sam nor in league with them. I've been trying to discover some of their movements; but nothing yet. I have no idea why they left and not yet attacked again. But there is no feeling of their presence at hand anywhere."

Once again Frodo relived what he went through by his words to Strider. Each passing word increased the concern in his eyes soon shaking his head with a sigh. He ordered Merry and Pippin to heat some water to keep Frodo warm. The foreigners had their own to handle, though one of them did clean and wrap Frodo's wound. Strider looked over to the group and smirked a bit at what he saw.

The tall orange haired boy seemed to have fainted in the battle. The short spiky haired one seemed only unnerved there. The one with the slicked back hair had a few minor cuts and was punching the unconscious one to get him awake. The red head seemed just fine though he was holding his side more like there was an old reopened wound than a fresh one. The silver haired one with the boa, or at least that's what Strider though it to be, was literally licking his wounds. He didn't understand that but saw it caused his flesh wounds to heal much faster. The girl though seemed exhausted. It was too dark to tell, as were her clothes, but part of her own shirt seemed wet. Maybe from Frodo's wound that she treated or her own, Strider could not tell. She laid against a tree with her eyes closed. Sleeping? Meditating? Who could tell really?

Strider called Sam to him and said something that the rest could not hear. Whatever it was brought Sam look to be holding back tears. Yet Strider just talked to him more earnestly and turned back into the darkness. Sunrise would come before he returned to the group. He threw a cloak to the ground which had a slash just a foot before the bottom hem. "It seems this is all the damage done to the pale king for he himself is unharmed. More deadly to him was the name Elbereth. And more deadly to Frodo was this!" He took out a long thin knife which held a cold gleam in the blade. As he held it up into the light the blade melted and vanished into the air leaving the hilt alone in Striders hand. "Few have the skill to deal with such an evil wound" Few from the group of strangers sent a quick and unnoticed glare to Strider. "But I will do what I can." 

He knelt down and uttered soft words to Frodo, who repeated the same tongue in reply. Taking out a pouch and emptying it of long leaves of some plant that brought Kurama over in curiosity. Strider did not shoo away the boy instead he explained that they were athelas leaves which were from the men of the west and were rare in the areas. Also he mentioned how they gave off a healing intention. He crushed one of them and a sweet and pungent scent filled the air around the three. Throwing the leaves into a bowl of boiling water he took the bandages off Frodo's shoulder and bathed it. The scent of the fragrant steam calmed everyone's mind and held some power over the gash. Frodo's left side had warmth return to him and the pain leave. Yet the arm remained void of life for he couldn't raise or use it.

Deciding that Gandalf will not return and that the area was watched by the enemy for days now, leaving was their best option now. When the day came in full everyone split Frodo's load among them. Which wasn't a great change for so many people around little was added. They lifted Frodo onto the pony and headed out south. This led to the road, which was required despite the risks, and the road went east around Weathertop and took a wide bend northwards. Their pace remained slow. Though some of the group couldn't go faster they thought. Of course Yusuke was the rear because instead of keeping up he went into cursing out the woods and all. Kurama at some point took one of the leaves that Strider held and stuck it in his hair for later. 

As the days march ended Frodo's pain returned though he kept it quiet. Four days passed as the strain in Frodo's face from the pain grew as did one other in the group. Two more days passed as they hit a river bend. Strider announced that there they must return to the road and when they reach the next river he will figure out how to cross that one. The only response heard was "Hn. Baka no ningen" Which was responded to some confused stares from Strider and the hobbits and warning glares from what seemed to be his friends. 

They reached the road the next day. Strider went alone ahead to check for the enemy. Soon enough he returned with a stone in his had. It was a pale green color. He explained that it was a beryl, a. elf-stone and actually said that it brings him some hope. 

Time passed as the scenery changed. The environment grew unfriendly as Hiei can be. (A/N: I had to put that... It's just so funny) Their advancement slowed over the next two days as they had to find a way out of the narrow dales and also push Yusuke, Kuwabara and surprisingly Kuniko through the path. Rain fell down hard on the convoy. This thoroughly depressed them for now they were soaked and couldn't burn wood at all. 

About 10 days from Weathertop their provisions grew low as the rain let down. They camped under a stony shelf in a shallow cave. The cold and dampness made Frodo even more in pain. His sleep remained restless. Though he wasn't the only one. Yusuke muttered to himself to sleep about how much he hated nature and such. Kurama was his usual calm self though he looked slightly impatient due to the rain. Hiei was the same, so in other words, to the hobbits it looked like he had a sword up his ass still. Kuwabara kept muttering things in his sleep such as 'Yukina,' 'bad feeling,' 'Yukina,' 'my love,' and more. You can see he had pretty much a one track mind there. Sesshoumaru was seemingly quiet in his sleep which it looked like he was holding something in one of his arms. Which he was, Kuniko. At some point she crawled out of his arm and retreated into a dark corner. (A/N: Okay they never went into detail about what happened in the cave in the book. So instead of going further their you get this treat instead. Evil, or good? You decide) The hobbits were asleep though still in worry over their injured and suffering friend.

Strider went about with his suspicions. When everyone else was asleep he quietly went over to Kuniko and saw something to confirm those suspicions. There was fresh blood on her arm and left side. As he went to shake her awake he was pushed back several feet, returning to where he was. Hitting the cave wall though he was down for the count till morning. 

______________------------------______________---------------------______________--------------

^^;;; Sorry minna but its hard to get back into the groove with another long chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. More productive and some other junk as well. Anyways no teaser this time and I'm just saying ja for now. REVIEW!

*~* Aya


	6. Flight to the Ford!

****

Disclaimer: Only own Kuriko, the katana and the alternate of LotR... Everything else, sadly, I do not own. Which means I do NOT own YYH, IY or LotR so SOD OFF YOU DAMN ATTORNEYS!

Okay let me respond to the loyal reviewers before I ramble.

Winged Knight- Yea, I figured that. It's a smart thing to do, and I think several steps ahead as well. It's just detail that needs to be done. Rough idea's becoming the final product is the only thing I work on. As you know, the adapting is going to happen but like with all things, it takes time.

Star Silver Fox- ^o^

Angel of Twisted Souls- ^o^ Thanks. I always need the comic relief. You know the whole trying to keep people interested. As well for the direct quotes, its just me trying to keep myself along the story lines.

Vana... yume... who gives a damn... - Girl learn to shorten you name... As I answered to you before, no... Portal closed and you will ruin the story line. So uh... yeah.

Okay done with that. I guess its not completely horrendous the incoming reviews... Though I have a feeling more people read this than review it. In fact I know that for a fact. So those who do read but don't review. Just think about how you would like reviews as it only takes the pushing of a few buttons to do. 

Ah well... cant force you. So I guess this will be me starting the chapter finally. Your probably going to think 'finally she gets to this point when you read it. Uh what else to say? Hmm... Read and enjoy!

*~*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*~*

The sun rose making sure the caravan did as well. Though it was the sight of the sun alone that lifted the party's spirits. It meant that the horrid rain had finally ended. For now at least. They took their time getting ready to set out again. Strider, Kurama and Sesshoumaru left off to get some breakfast. As Hiei went off to get some wood that he could at least dry enough to use to cook with.

It seemed only 3 people were asleep for now, or 4. Frodo was resting, which everyone thought was best anyways. Yusuke was being his lazy self and stayed sleeping in. Kuwabara was heard still mumbling the same 4 comments over and over like a broken record. Making everyone else try very hard not to shove a boulder down his throat to shut him up. Back over to the wall, the hobbits were unsure of what was going on. Kuriko looked to be awake. Her eyes were open and her hand ready on the hilt of her weapon. Though she did not move. No sign of her even lifting a finger was made. Pippin and Merry sauntered over to her and let their curiosity come over her. Finally Pippin spoke up. "D'ya ever remember seeing her even sleep Merry?"

"Nope, not a bit. Eyes always open. Gives me the wiggles thinking that she's staring holes into me or something. Confuses me to why she don't go moving when its time for breakfast though. Everyone else seems to make at least a deep whiff of the food, but she just stays in one position not moving."

"I mean what kind of person would just leave food there and not be eating it?" The 2 hobbits looked aghast of the thought of such a thing. As if it were as big a sin as murder or something. Before their hobbit minds took over and went to poking to see if she'd move from at least that though, the gatherer's and hunters returned. The one with the fluffy tail growling at the 2 halflings. Thus driving them back to the side of the wall they stayed at. Though they noticed one of the three was missing. Where was Strider?

As if reading the hobbit's faces Kurama kindly stepped over Yusuke to them. "Your friend went to check up ahead. Make sure we hadn't gone too far off our designated path. Also once Hiei comes back, we will make breakfast."

The perian looked to have lightened in in their faces. Sam, who was no up had gestured for the food so he can prepare what he needed before it was cooked. All for his 'Master Frodo' of course, and himself with his two friends. Kurama handed the herbs and such to the fat hobbit with a friendly, neutral, smile as well. Sam just took them, not returning the smile and went to do what he did best. Kurama just shook his head at the poor mannerisms and went to gather his things. 

Back in the darkest corner of the cave. Sesshoumaru was looking over the only girl in the group. Strider had told him of last night and the blood he saw. Sesshoumaru though said that he had smelled it since the battle. He was just waiting it out to have her heal herself. Though that obviously hadn't happened. Actually any of the group that had a higher than normal sense of smell could sense her blood. Which meant Kurama, and Hiei was in the same boat as Sesshoumaru in knowing of her wound. 

It wasn't too long before Strider had returned. A look of reassurance wasn't present. "We have come too far to the north and we must find some way to turn back southwards again. If we keep on as we are going we shall get up into the Ettendales far north of Rivendell. That is troll country, and little known to me." A soft laugh was heard in the cave, but went ignored. " We could perhaps find our way through and come round to Rivendell from the north; but it would take too long, for I so not know the way, and our food would not last. So somehow or other we must find the Ford of Bruinen."

Hiei had returned with no wood, for none would dry enough around there. So instead they all just rationed what they had that didn't need cooking. After waking those still snoozing away they all set off. Frodo, being on the pony, stayed asleep somewhat for now. Slacking along at the end was Yusuke as usual; but even further behind was Kuriko. Still it wasn't too far back, so no comments were made. 

They climbed down slowly the southern side of the ridge. Though the sloe was too steep and the pony could no longer burden and step. So Frodo had to climb for a bit. Luckily though the pony, the same one from Bree, picked up a knack for finding easy paths. Which gladdened everyone's spirits. Even Frodo seemed to feel better by the morn's light. Kuriko now at least kept up with Yusuke, who wasn't slacking as much. 

Pippin was surprisingly ahead of the others. Suddenly he turned round and called to them. "There is a path here!" He cried. 

When they came up with him, they saw that he had made no mistake; there were clearly the beginnings of a path, that climbed with many windings out of the woods below and faded on the hill-top behind. In places it was now faint and overgrown, or choked with fallen stones and trees; but at one time it seemed to have been much used. Though here we have, a ranger, a demon specializing in plants that can track down any path and another demon that can use his jagan to find a path as well. Okay they also had the pony... but that's something we already knew. 

Following the track, they all stayed on guard. Anxiety growing as they went into the dark woods and the path grew plainer and wider. Coming out of a belt of fir-trees it ran steeply down a slope and turned sharply to the left round the corner of a hill's shoulder. Coming round the shoulder they saw the path over a level strip under the face of a low cliff over hung with trees. The stony was had a door hanging crookedly ajar open upon one great hinge. 

They halted outside the door. A cave or rock-chamber behind but nothing can be seen. With the help of Sam, Merry and Kurama, Strider had opened the door. Having Merry and Kuwabara step in with Strider. Though not going far for Kuwabara had tripped on a huge old decrepit bone. Looking around they saw empty jars and broken pots. This thoroughly creeped Kuwabara out and quickly a high pitched girly scream was heard before he ran out. It was obviously a troll hole. Though was assured that it was abandoned long ago. 

The path went on again from the door, and running to the right again across the level space plunged down a thick wooded slope. Pippin, not liking to show his Strider and the foreigners that he was still afraid, went on ahead with Merry. Sam and Strider were behind them, one on each side of Frodo's pony. for the path was now broad enough for four or five hobbits to walk abreast. Behind Strider and Sam came Kurama and Hiei, with Yusuke and Kuwabara behind them. Covering the rear was Sesshoumaru, keeping an eye on the still slacking Kuriko. But they had not gone very far before Pippin came running back, followed by Merry. Both looking terrified.

"There _are_ trolls! Pippin panted. "Down a clearing in the woods not far below. We got a sight of them through tree trunks. They are very large!"

Strider picked up a stick and said, "We will come and look at them." Frodo said nothing but Sam looked scared. Hiei just looked to not care as Kurama showed no sign of emotion. Yusuke and Kuwabara though had a good 'conversation' that spurted from Pippin's news. "Hey Kuwabara, it looks like you actually have family here."

"Shut the fuck up Urameshi, or else I'll pound your face flat!"

"Your welcome to try Kuwab_aka_." Yusuke huffed out a laugh and went ahead to see the sight. Sesshoumaru nudged and said something softly to the dazed girl. 

Now the sun lay high and it shone down through the half-stripped branches of the trees, and it lit the clearing with bright patches of light. They stopped at attention quickly, and looked through the tree-trunks, just as Merry and Pippin had done, holding their breath. Pippin was right, there were trolls: Three large burley trolls. One was stooping and the other two seemed to be just staring at them.

Strider walked forward nonchalantly. "Get up, old stone!" he said, and broke his stick upon the stooping troll. The others waited for a reaction, holding their breath, or at least their gaze on the sight.

Nothing happened though. The hobbits let out a gasp of astonishment, soon even Frodo laughed, joining in with Yusuke and Kuwabara's laughter. "Well," Frodo said finally. "We are forgetting out family history! These must be the very three that were caught by Gandalf, quarrelling over the right way to cook thirteen dwarves and one hobbit."

More laughter came from the only two that were laughing that were also not hobbits. Kurama held at least a smirk from the display and Hiei seemed, as usual, unimpressed. The last two that held the rear earlier though just didn't seem interested in the first place.

"I had no idea we were anywhere near the place!" Pippin exclaimed. Knowing the story well for Bilbo and Frodo had told it often. Though he only half-believed the story, now he wondered that maybe some magic could bring them to life again. 

"You are forgetting not only your family history, but all you ever knew about trolls," said Strider. "It is broad daylight with a bright sun, and yet you come back trying to scare me with a tale of live trolls waiting for us in this glade!" Most of the new people either snickered or full out bawled in laughter. "In any case you might have noticed that one of them has an old bird's nest behind his ear. That would be a most unusual ornament for a live troll!"

Now everyone was laughing. Frodo's spirits visibly revived, from remembering Bilbo's reminder. he sun was not only bright, but very warm and greeting. They decided to take a break for another meal. Right under one of the shadows made by one of the trolls' large legs.

Merry, in his very high mood, after finished with his own meal brought up a request for a song while the sun was still high. Mentioning the whole not hearing one in days. Which was found to not be since Weathertop. The hobbits looked at him in hope of him singing, though he stated that he wasn't well enough to sing still. He did though, suggest that Sam dug something out of his memory.

"Come on Sam!" said Merry. "There's more stored in your head than you let on about."

Everyone sat comfortably looking at the pudgy hobbit, waiting for an answer. "I don't know about that," said Sam, "but how would this suit? It ain't what I call proper poetry, if you understand me; just a bit of nonsense." Thoughts of Hiei agreeing stirred in the newbies minds. "But these old images brought it to my mind." He stood up putting his hands behind his back. As if he was reciting something in school. He began to sing to an old tune:

__

Troll sat alone on his seat of stone,

And munched and mumbles a bare old bone;

For many a year he had gnawed it near,

For meat was hard to come by.

Done by! Gum by!

In a cave in the hills he dwelt alone

And meat was hard to come by.

Up came Tom with his big boots on.

Said he to the troll: "Pray, what is yon?

For it looks like the shin o' my nuncle Tim,

As should be a-lying in graveyard.

Caveyard! Paveyard!

This many a year has Tim been gone,

And I thought he were lying in a graveyard."

"My lad," said Troll, "this bone I stole.

But what be bones that lie in a hole?

Thy nuncle was dead as a lump o' lead,

Afore I found his shinbone.

Tinbone! Thinbone!

He can spare a share for a poor old troll,

For he don't need his shinbone"  


Said Tom: "I don't see why the like o' thee

Without axin' leave should go makin' free

With the shank or the shin o' my father's kin;

So hand the old bone over!

Rover! Trover!

Though dead he be, it belongs to he;

So hand the old bone over!"

"For a couple o' pins," says Troll, and grins,

"I'll eat thee too, and gnaw thy shins.

A bit o' fresh meat will go down sweet!

I'll try my teeth on thee now.

Hee now! See now!

I'm tired o' gnawing old bones and skins;

I've a mind to dine on thee now."

But just as he thought his dinner was caught,

He found his hands had hold of naught.

Before he could mind, Tom slipped behind

And gave him the boot to larn him.

Warn him! Darn him!

A bump o' the boot on the seat, Tom thought,

Would be the way to larn him.

But harder than stone is the flesh and bone

Of a troll that sits in the hills alone.

As well set your boot to the mountain's root,

For the seat of a troll don't feel it.

Peel it! Heal it!

Old Troll laughed when he heard Tom groan

As he knew his toes could feel it.

Tom's leg is game, since home he name,

And his bootless foot is lasting lame;

But Troll don't care, and he's still there

With the bone he boned from its owner.

Doner! Boner!

Troll's old seat is still the same,

And the bone he boned from its owner!

Most everyone was laughing now. Merry piped in, "Well that's a warning to us all! It is as well you used a stick and not your hand Strider!"

The short one that wasn't a hobbit rolled his eyes as did the royal looking demon. Is was obvious that the poem amused Yusuke and the baka ningen. Pippin asked where Sam learned that one. Mumbling came from his mouth. Then Frodo sneaked out that is came from Sam himself. Then joked about Sam becoming a wizard or warrior.

Finally while on much higher spirits they all set out in the afternoon. After several miles they stopped at a high bank perched above the road. The road had, at this point, left the Hoarwell rolling and winding eastward towards the Ford and the Mountains. Strider pointed out to a stone in a grass with rough cuts of old dwarf-runes and secret markings. They went on, going along the road which lay quiet under the early evening's shadows. 

They climbed down, to few dismay, the bank and turned left as fast as possible. They came upon where the shoulder of hills cut off the westerning sun. Cold winds fleeing down to greet them from the mountains.

Knowing they couldn't travel long they looked for a decent camp site off the road, to camp the night away. Hearing a sound of hoofs behind, they scrambled off the beaten way and up into the deep heather and bilberry brushwood on the slopes above, till coming upon a small but still decent patch of thick growing hazels. Peering through the bushes, they saw naught yet. Though the sound of hooves clapped along the road again. Ringing was faintly heard as of small bells tinkling. Strider put a hand to his ear to listen better, a look of joy along his face.

Light faded. The sounds of the bell and hooves of quick trotting feet. T'was not long before into view came a white horse that gleamed in the shadows running swiftly. The riders cloak streaming behind with his hood thrown back. Golden hair shimmering in the wind of the speed.

The ranger sprang from hiding, alerting Kurama and Hiei to the recklessness. Leaping with a cry through the heather; but even before he'd moved or called, the rider had reigned his horse and halted. Looking towards the thicket where they hid. Seeing Strider, he dismounted and ran to meet, calling out '_Ai na vendei Dúnadan! Mae govannen!' _His speech and clear ringing voice left no doubt in the hobbits hearts. The rider was one of Elven-folk. There was no doubt about that. 

The elf came upon the traveling band and was introduced as Glorfindel who resides in the house of Elrond. He came along looking for Frodo specifically with the thought that trouble had befallen him along the road. 

He relayed that Elrond had received troubling news about the nine riders being abroad. And that the group was brought astray bearing a great burden without guidance seeing Gandalf hadn't returned. Worried that they had gone far aside the road to avoid pursuit, Elrond had sent the few that can ride openly against the nine. Glorfindel rushed them all along with the news of five of the riders being behind. 

Weariness rushed across Frodo and in the back of the camp same thing was similar, though hidden, to the only girl. As the sun had sunk Frodo's eyes had darkened. Shadows falling between him and his friends. Sounds of eagerness and anger spurted from the usually quiet ladies mouth. Ill conceived words shot out at the ones nearest. Sparks literally flying from her body darker than the shadows that surrounded. 

Frodo swayed to the point that Glorfindel had caught him and looked over the wound, ignoring the woman's foreign rants. Strider recounted the attack upon Weathertop, and of the deadly knife. Taking out the hilt that he had kept and handed it over to the Elf. A shudder passing as his hand grasped it looking intently at it. "There are evil things written on this hilt. though your eyes cannot see them. Keep it Aragorn, till we reach the house of Elrond! Be wary and handle it as little as you may! Alas! the wounds of this weapon is beyond my own skill to heal. I urge you all to now go on without rest. I shall do what I can."

He placed his fingers along the wound. A chill that was there deadened and warmth snuck in. Light returning and the sight of his friends growing clear again. Pain subsiding with the shadows. New hope and strength returning. He was to ride upon the horse now, the stirrups shortened to the saddle-skirts, and was to sit as tight as he could. Not to fear for it wouldn't let any rider fall. A light and smooth pace guaranteed if danger pressed close by. Worry came across Frodo, he did not want to be sent away with his friends still a threat of the danger. Being assured that the threat would only follow Frodo and his burden, bringing safety upon all else. 

No answer came from him. He was set upon the horse and the burdens of everyone else set upon the pony. Their march lightened considerably. Though many had trouble keeping up with the pace of a tireless elf's feet. The hobbits and Yusuke mainly was heard. Hiei, Kurama and Strider found no problem to the pace. Though Sesshoumaru didn't either, he stayed further behind to keep the apparently raging Kuriko from tearing anyone's head or, or run away. Kuwabara kept as far away from Kuriko, sensing major bad energy coming from her, so was stuck dealing with Hiei's tormenting insults up in front. Yusuke kept looking at his index finger, trying to figure out how the hell his attack had no effect on any of the cloaked attackers.

They did not stop till the grey of dawn peered through. Merry, Pippin, Sam, Kuwabara and Yusuke were basically stumbling upon the path sleeping. A slight air of slag came from Kurama and Strider's shoulders. Frodo still upon the horse and the rest just awake and dealing. Though the ranting of a crazed teenager seemed to help at least one stay up. The other was Hiei's amusement in constantly insulting Kuwabara. who remained awake to send pathetic comebacks to the demon.

It seemed like they barely closed their eyes before Glorfindel awoke them again. The mist of the night was now absent. He offered everyone a swig of his flask which contained a liquor which brought strength and vigor to all. They ate what they had left, which was dried fruit and stale bread, which filled their stomachs better than any other meal could. 

They went on with the urging of the elf. Only allowed to brief halts the whole day. They had covered over 20 miles before nightfall and came upon a point where the road bent right and went towards the bottom the valley, headed straight for the Bruinen. no sign nor sound of pursuit came that the hobbits could hear; but Glorfindel would still halt and listen for a moment, if they lagged behind with a look of anxiety upon his face. Occasional words in elf-tongue passed from him to Strider. 

It was obvious though to the guide that none could go any longer that night. Most everyone was walking dizzily along only thoughts of their feet and legs present. Frodo's pain redoubling and his sight clouded even more. Welcoming, almost, the coming of night, where the world seemed less pale and empty. Even now the ranting from the back of the group was sluggish where once so full.

Still weary they all set out in the morning. Many miles still resided between them and the Ford, and they pressed on at the best pace possible. Mutterings though from a certain person that they could be there in a minute with his speed, and remained somewhat ignored to from everyone. Kurama thanked himself for being so aware of plants and took advantage of a few that gave off an energy boost from eating the leaves of letting it reside in your mouth, sucking the nutrients from it. The rants were quieted somehow though her mouth remained moving. Sesshoumaru simply stated that it was a trick he learned from an imp. 

They rushed along as the road steeped down and they came under the thick shadows cast by tall pine-trees. Plunging into deep cutting with steep moist walls of red stone. Echoes ran long as they hurried forward; sounds of many footsteps following their own. The road ran out again from the end of the tunnel into the open. At the bottom of a sharp incline they saw before them a long flat mile and beyond that the Ford of Rivendell. On the further side was a steep brown bank, threaded by a winding path and behind that the tall mountains climbed, shoulder above shoulder, and peak beyond peak, into the fading sky.

The echo as of the following feet cutting behind them remained. A rushing noise as if the current of the wind increased poured through the pine's branches. In a single moment Glorfindel turned and listened, springing forward with a cry. "Fly! Fly! The enemy is upon us!"

The white horse fled. The hobbits and Kuwabara ran down the slope. The rest remained as the rear-guard. They were half-way across the flat when the noise of galloping horses came. Out of the gate in the trees where they had recently abandoned a Black Rider had appeared. Reigning his steed in swaying in his saddle. His other four companions followed in after.

"Rode forward! Ride!" Glorfindel cried out to Frodo.

He was reluctant in obeying. Checking the horse to a walk, turning to look back. The riders standing their like intimidating statues, dark and solid. The woods and land about them receding into a dark mist. Frodo silently knew that they were their, commanding him to wait. Fear and anger at once took him as his left hand gripped the hilt of his sword and drew it with a red flash.

Glorfindel cried out again. "Ride on! Ride on!" Seeing no effect his voice rang out loud and clear to the horse in elf-tongue. "_noro lim, noro lim Alfaloth!"_

Right at its masters command. The white horse ran like the wind along the final lap of the road. The same moment the black horses fled in pursuit, a cry chilling the night air came from the Black Riders. To Frodo's dismay, it was answered by his friends. Whom had come out from the trees and rocks. Looking back he no longer saw his friends. The riders had fallen back for trying to catch up to the white horse in vain. 

As two of the black steeds galloped madly to cut off the white blur. The laid ambush seemed to have guaranteed Frodo never reaching the Ford. The riders black cloaks cast away at some point, they remained robed in white and grey. Helms laid on their heads and swords naked in their pale hands. Cold eyes glinting they called out to Frodo in fell voices. 

Fear only filled Frodo's mind. He jumped as he felt weight jump onto the white horse behind him. Looking behind he saw nothing but a cold blue shadow that slowly was turning grey. Arms wrapping across him and gripping the reigns, the jumper moved the horse along further. 

At the top of the bank the black steed neighed fiercely. Nine riders at the waters edge below and Frodo's spirit quailing before the threat of their own uplifted faces. Warmth was felt from the greying shadow as a ball of piercing light came from behind him at the Nine. He closed his eyes and clutched onto the mane of the horse, thinking it would not work. Though the white steed would pass the foremost rider like wings set upon his feet. 

Frodo heard the splash of water. Which foamed at his feet. Feeling the quick heave and surge as the horse left the river and struggled up the stony path. Climbing up the steep back. He realized that he was across the Ford now. He looked back and knew that nothing kept the ghostly riders from crossing as easily. He knew that it was that fact that made their faces seem so self encouraging earlier. 

Yelling at the Riders with his sword. He ordered them to return to Mordor. Only to receive laughter at him. Bidding Frodo to come back to them so they may return with him. He mustered up his strength with a last effort, brandishing his sword. "By Elbereth and Lúthien the Fair you shall have neither the ring nor me!"

The leader, now half crossed the Ford, stood up and raised his hand. Frodo was dumb stricken. His sword broke and fell from his quivering grasp. 

As the other Riders had set foot upon the bank a roaring and rushing sound came. The sound of loud water rolling many stones. Frodo faintly saw the river below climb, and came the plumed cavalry of waves. He could've sworn that he saw white wisps of riders upon horses with flowing manes. The crash upon the riders has overwhelmed them. Three were drawn away with the current as the others retreated to their own dismay. 

Frodo soon passed out. His last moments his senses picked up a cry. A shining figure of white light and behind ran small shadowy forms of waving flames that flared red in the grey mist. Causing the black horses to flee in terror. The grasp of the now completely grey shadow loosened and felt colder than himself. He heard and saw no more.

****

*~*-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*~*

Okay if 8 pages on size 10 font in Word Processor aint enough to get you people happy on my returning and updating, I don't know what is. Those that actually have the book on hand or don't have a life and had memorized the book, you would see that much was direct quoting. Understand that in order to follow the storyline, the quotes are needed to show that I'm still on track in the book.

Not much of a teaser this time. Though we don't know of the shadow holding Frodo, or of the rest of the party. So save their fates by reviewing and having me speed this all up! 


End file.
